


WWW Catalogue

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the newest WWW products</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWW Catalogue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100quills prompt 2. “Joke” and hp_ficathon prompts 25. “Chips,” 23. “Caper,” and 25. “Tea” ((And yes, I know that chips are actually crisps in the UK, but that didn’t have the pretty alliteration))

Item 173

****

Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes  
Proudly presents…

Chimera Chips

A brand new snack food that’s lots of fun, whether you give them to a friend or eat some yourself! Chimera Chips look just like regular crisps, until you bite down, that is! You’ll become like a chimera yourself, with either a forked tongue, lion’s mane, or goat horns. A few lucky bags even have Chips that will give you three heads! Unfortunately, they’re only illusions, and won’t actually make you smarter… yet.

Effects vary. Spell duration averages one hour. WWW is not responsible for injury, humiliation, retaliation, or detention as a result of their products.

\----- 

Item 295

****

Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes  
Proudly presents…

Capering Capers

Do you like spicy food? Do you like flowers? Do you like to skip? If the answer to any or all of those questions was yes, then you should try our new Capering Capers. Based on the Mediterranean spice often used in cooking and potions, these candy treats look just like the small caper blossom. They even taste mildly like the peppery flowers. But the best is yet to come. Because Capering Capers will make anyone who eats them skip everywhere for the next three hours! Looking to prank your friends or wanting to lose a little weight? Either way, Weasley’s Capering Capers are just what you need!

Effects vary. Spell duration averages three hours. WWW is not responsible for injury, humiliation, retaliation, or detention as a result of their products.

\----- 

Item 148

****

Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes  
Proudly presents…

Tea Leaves of Doom!

Is Divination class getting you down? Can you just not see anything in the soggy bottom of your teacup? Is Trelawney bemoaning your lack of mystic aura? Does your inner eye need glasses? Never fear, predicting a dismal future just got easier, with Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes’s Tea Leaves of Doom! Mix one in with your cuppa and drink away. When you get to the end of class and the bottom of your mug, your tea leaves will be spelling certain doom and impending death, guaranteed!

Effects vary. This is not recommended for use during exams. WWW is not responsible for injury, humiliation, retaliation, or detention as a result of their products.

\----- 


End file.
